Amicalis
Amicalis, officially the Monarchy of Amicalis is a nation consisting of mostly Humans, Maliekt, and Byn'makha located in the Amicalis Mountains of Khyorgan, founded following a rebellion against a series of brutal emperors in the now-destroyed Empire of the Red Tower. In adition to Humans, Maliekt, and Byn'makha, other races, such as dwarves and elves, have been allowed to join, but the general populace is generally xenophobic of elven culture. They are located in Southeastern Rhovhanion, within Northern Khyorgan, but have overseas territory in islands inhavited by the Byn'makha. The Amicalians are notable for their bright blue Zezaridium architecture and their production of Amicalis Bronze, an iron-copper alloy which is used for tools and armor, being mostly as strong as iron, but requiring less actual iron. While the government has no official religion, folk religions and Krizovism are the most common. The Krizovist council resides in Amicalis, and towering Krizovist architecture dots various cities. Government The Amicalis is ruled by a monarchy, with each of the many regions of Amicalis being ruled by an elected duke, each of which in turn electing and being ruled by the grand king of Amicalis. Technology Amicalis has knowledge of steam technology and has created a variety of steam-powered ships many of which make use of both steam engines and sails to navigate, as well as Trains, Steam Wagons and Traction Engines. Amicalis has knowledge of bronzeworking, ironworking, and some steelworking alike, and has mastered the use of wrought iron armor in the aforementioned steam vessels. Amicalis has used gunpowder for infantry and cannons, and has made use of hot shot, carcass shot, chain shot, canister shot, and grape shot. Culture Amicalis Culture favors attributes of perseverance, general hospitality, and willpower. Amicalians' are generally considered to be accepting, kind, and hard-working, though their historical struggle against the Empire of the Red Tower has left elements of racism throughout areas of society. Amicalis has Krizovist public holidays as well as a day of celebration aligning with Amicalis' independence from the Empire of the Red Tower known as Tower day, in which a red-painted tower made out of weak materials built the previous day is destroyed. Geography Amicalis is largely mountainous and covered by grasslands and deciduous forests, with pine and cedar forests in some regions. Towards the northern border with Boegaden, there are lots of swamps and marshes, and the western part of the country descends into the desert. Economy Amicalis' economy is largely based on agriculture, hunting, trapping & fishing, and mining. The largest natural resources of Amicalis are Maize, Copper, Coal, Wheat, Furs, Cotton, Sugar Beets, and Iron. Military The Amicalis military is heavily focused on durability over power or speed, though the military divisions share little in common. Grand Amicalis Army The Grand Amicalis Army relies largely on gunpowder soldiers, crossbowmen, and spearmen. Large phalanxes of spearmen are particularly effective against cavalry, and are flanked by gunmen armed with breech-loaded weapons and sometimes crossbowmen. The Phalanx soldiers are given Amicalis Bronze armor uniforms, while the gunmen are typically given some light copper chainmail and cotton garments, along with brimmed hats to keep the sun out of their eyes. Vehicles and siege weapons: *Mobile Cannon: A wagon with 2 horses hitched to it's sides, and a large steel cannon on a turnable wheel ontop the center of the wagon. It fires iron cannonballs but it's gunpowder is vulnerable to fire. *Battering Ram: A large steel ram on a wooden covered wagon, pushed by soldiers or horses and used to smash through walls and gates. *Ballista: An iron ballista that fires steel-tipped bolts, wooden tipped bolts lit on fire, or a bolt tipped with a gunpowder keg with a lit fuse. It has 2 wheels on it's front and can roll if lifted from behind, but can't move when not lifted. Amicalian Navy The Amicalian navy makes use of steam ships as well as sailing ships, and combinations between the two. The Amicalian navy's most powerful ships in terms of durability are the Pinnacle-class Casemate Ironclads, which are equipped with two forward-facing cannons, two back-facing canons, and three broadside guns, with 6 inch (15.2 centimeters) wrought iron armor in a trapezoidal shape to avoid direct hits. Ships (note that broadside cannons count the number on each side, not the total number of side-mounted cannons) Steam-powered: *''Powerhouse''-class Casemate Ironclad (5 broadside cannons, 2 fore cannons, 2 aft cannons 6" wrought iron armor) *''Campaign''-class paddle steamer (4 broadside cannons, 1 fore cannon, 1 aft cannon, 3" wrought iron armor) Steam/Sail Combination: *''Aurniznia''-class fully-rigged ship/sidewheel steamer (17 broadside cannons) Sail-powered: *''Pinnacle''-class Ship of the line (90 broadside cannons) *''Lantern''-class Man-of-war (68 broadside cannons) *''Castellum''-class Brig of war (32 broadside cannons) *''Headhunter''-class Brig (18 broadside guns) *''Mountaineer''-class Bermuda-rigged sloop (8 broadside cannons) Category:Civilizations